


It's time, smell the caf

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Zevulon is not at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Morning. Caf. Rolls. Hungry Maximilian.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 16





	It's time, smell the caf

Being alone at home with Piett without his boy around was something he used to detest. Things changed. Domestic life was the worst temptation to succumb to. He thought his wife was the only one who could make a home for him and his boy, but somehow her ways were lacking something when compared to Piett´s ways of handling things. He sighed and walked down from the stairs ignoring the cleaning droid moving from room to room. Living beings talked, while droids could be programmed not to. He picked his running shoes and heard sounds from the kitchen. He tiptoed in order to spy on the situation, and wondered what was going to be on the menu. Piett was there preparing things, as was his habit. Feeding his beasts was in his philosophy as important as fucking them senseless. He felt offended, when Piett casually informed both Veers of the importance of maintaining a good spirit in the household by keeping their stomachs full and balls empty. His boy found it amusing and told him empty balls should be first and a good feed only after, because if fed first, they would be too lazy to do anything else. He was right of course. When Piett was not in the mood, he simply overfed them to the point of the collective laying on the couch with beer unable to move. Sneaky bastard, he thought. Piett was obviously not in the right mood today, considering the opulent breakfast, he was preparing. He felt his stomach growl and cock move at the sight of this petite man dressed in Max´s old oversized academy t-shirt, with the rim of his black boxers peeking a bit as he moved,but what did the trick were the thick cream wool over-knee socks. Zevulon was in his element when dressing Piett pretty and to Max´s surprise Piett complied. He coughed to make his presence known. Piett with his knife was definitely something not to be sneaked upon. Piett turned around facing him.  
  
“Maximilian, when you return food will be ready, “ he replied as the smell of fresh rolls filled Veers’ nose. He knew several things for sure, the morning run would be skipped and whatever was baking in the oven would be in grave danger of burning. He didn't reply and walked towards Piett picked him up and sat him on the counter. He noticed a bit of flour on his cheek as he kissed it away.  
  
“When our boy is not at home, we parents can play,” his voice was thick with arousal as Piett´s legs locked behind his ass pulling him closer. He was kissed back and tasted the fresh coffee and morning cig on Piett´s lips. The smoking was something they could not persuade him to stop no matter what they tried. Maximilian learnt to like the taste of cheap tobacco and caff, it was so Piett.  
  
“Get out of my kitchen, “ Piett said after he pushed him back gently “no negotiation and you have your morning jog to complete. You are getting a bit round around your stomach”  
  
He gasped and wanted to say something or do something but Piett slipped down and smacked Max´s ass with surprising force.  
  
“You …,” he wanted to put Piett in place, but a fresh roll was pushed into his mouth.  
  
“Maximilian, you are loved now out with you,” he said and turned to check things in the oven. Veers sighed. It was not how he imagined keeping hold of Piett. He chewed the roll and tied his running shoes.  
  
“Maximilian, pick up some blue milk,” he heard the call and what came next made him nearly choke “....and lube, the fruity flavour and I will keep my socks on”


End file.
